


Shameless Sam Smut

by Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc
Summary: Sam bumps into Trinity after he gets out of the shower and he gets hard and has to relieve himself.I'm so sorry. I'm not good at smut but I tried.





	Shameless Sam Smut

Sam had just gotten out of the shower, finally relaxed from the arduous hunt. He made his way to his room in nothing but his towel around his waist. As he was walking to his room, he bumped into Trinity, a runaway hunter they had met on their last job. His towel dropping.

“Ah! Trinity! I’m so sorry!” Sam blushed, grabbing his towel, desperately trying to cover himself.

“Oh! Sam. It’s ok, it happens,” she laughed, blushing slightly. She was wearing a pair of short sleep shorts and a tight spaghetti strap tank top.

“I’m gonna go to my room now,” Sam laughed awkwardly, thankful for the poorly scrunched towel around his junk, covering his growing erection. He turned around and half ran to his room, passing a very confused Dean.

“Sam what the-“

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled slamming the door to his room, sighing as he leaned against the door. He threw his towel haphazardly on his floor and flopped on his bed, his cock rubbing against the rough sheets. He moaned at the friction. He started to hump his sheets, moaning at the feeling. He flipped over to his back and looked down at his very erect cock.

“Why am I so hard? She wasn’t even in anything sexy…” he mumbled to himself. He groaned as he thought of the way Trinity fought when they found her, fending off 2 vampires by herself. He thought of how her breasts jiggled as she jumped back from a swipe from the vamp. He groaned as his cock twitched. He reached down and grabbed his length and gave it a stroke, releasing a moan as he did so.

“Might as well deal with it,” he sighed as he started stroking. He thought of how her tight tank top had ripped, revealing her sweat and blood covered torso. He imagined him running his hands up her torso up to her breasts, fondling them. A soft deep moan escaped his lips as he started stroking his girthy member faster. He placed his thumb at the tip of his cock, rubbing the precum that had formed there over his head. He placed his free hand on his balls and started kneading them, moaning as he did so. He stroked his shaft, moaning as he did so.

“Unh, Trinity…” he moaned. Sweat starting to form on his forehead, his strokes gradually getting faster and faster. His other hand starting to knead his balls harder and faster, feeling the familiar feeling of release forming in his torso. His breaths becoming shallow, his eyebrows furrowing. He started focusing his movements onto his tip, gasping at how sensitive it had become. His movements had now become frantic, desperate for his release. His moans had become louder, sounding like a feral animal in heat.

He felt his balls starting to tense up as he was kneading them, signifying his imminent release. H stroked his dick hard and fast a few more times before he felt the pressure release. Hot thick strands of cum shooting out of his twitching cock.

“Ah! Trin!” he moaned as he released. His chest and abs now covered in fresh, hot cum. His breathing slowed as he came down from his high. He went to go pick up his towel when he noticed a figure in his doorway.

“Gah! Trinity! How long have you been there?” he asked, embarrassment covering his face.

“Since you first moaned my name. I thought you were calling for me so I came in,” she replied breathily, obviously aroused. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

She walked over to Sam sitting on his bed next to him. She looked at his torso and blushed.

“I’m sorry. You probably hate me now,” he replied hanging his head low.

“What are you talking about? I feel the same way,” she said back, kissing him.

“Mmpf!” Sam moaned as her lips hit his. Her lips were soft and plump. He closed his eyes and started kissing back, feeling the heat radiating off her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other finding her soft black hair, hand entangling itself in her long locks. She placed one hand on his chest, feeling the cum spread between her fingers. She moaned at the feeling. Her other hand was on the nape of his neck feeling his soft hair tickle her fingers.

She licked Sam’s lower lip, feeling his stubble. Sam opened his move, letting her roam his mouth. They both moaned at the feeling of the others’ tongues exploring each other. Sam moved his right hand up Trinity’s side, feeling her heated skin through the thin fabric of her tank top. His other hand toying with the hem, feeling her soft skin underneath. She pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air and pulled the top over her head, revealing her perky breasts. Sam moaned as they jiggled. He pulled her onto his lap and grabbed one of her hardened nipples between his lips. She moaned at the warmth of his mouth on her now exposed breast. Her hands shot to his head, entwining her fingers in his hair as her back arched. As she did so, she could feel Sam’s erection pressing onto her clothed pussy and moaned. She started rocking her hips to get friction, feeling the vibrations from Sam’s moans.

Sam’s left hand trailed down to her mound, feeling the heat and wetness through the fabric. He moaned loudly. He started rubbing her through the fabric, cherishing the soft moans coming from her. She started bucking her hips harder, loving the feeling of his thick fingers against her.

Sam’s hand started tugging on the elastic of her shorts, pulling them down and exposing her hot, wet cunt. His hand returned to her slit, feeling her wetness and started stroking her. She moaned loudly. Sam flicked her clit with his thumb, feeling her shudder as he did so. His cock twitched, hitting her leg. He groaned as it did so. He slid his middle finger into her hot, wet hole, loving the feeling of his digit being swallowed by her hot pink lips. He started pumping his finger in and out, drunk on Trinity’s moans. He inserted his index finger and continued finger-fucking her mercilessly. He flipped her onto her back and lowered his mouth onto her clit.

“Sam!” Trinity moaned as she felt his mouth cover her sensitive bud. He flicked her clit with his tongue, relishing the feeling of her shuddering at his touch. Her moans were loud and hot, making his dick twitch. His tongue slipped into her hole, tasting her juices. He moaned at the delicious flavor. His fingers and tongue continue to barrage her hole as she felt her climax coming to her.

“Sam I’m going to-“she moaned as her orgasm took over. Sam lapped up her juices as she came, moaning loudly. 

He pulled away, looking down at Trinity, who was flush from her orgasm. He placed the tip of his throbbing member at her entrance and slowly thrust in, letting her get used to his size. He moaned as he felt her hot heat envelope him. He started to move slowly, pulling out so that his tip was barely inside him, before thrusting into her. A loud moan erupted from Trinity’s throat as she felt him thrust into her. He continued to pound into her mercilessly, loving the feeling of her hot wet cunt around his cock. He started grunting every time he thrust into her. He leaned over and placed his chin on her shoulder, trying to get deeper into her. Her moans getting louder, feeling the familiar heat of her orgasm starting to wash over her.

“Sam! I’m going to cum!” she moaned loudly.

“Cum for me baby.” Sam grunted into her ear. As soon as he said that, Trinity felt her orgasm take over. Her walls squeezing his hard cock. Sam grunted as he felt her walls tighten against his cock. He felt his release coming and started thrusting into her hard and fast. He felt his balls tighten as his load was released inside of her. Both moaning loudly as they rode out their orgasms. Sam slowed down, coming to a stop and slid out, laying on top of her. They were both out of breath.

“I’m glad I bumped into you coming out of the shower,” Sam sighed.

“So am I,” Trinity smiled back.


End file.
